


Fight or flight

by renateamalie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Internal Conflict, Multi, Relationship(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renateamalie/pseuds/renateamalie
Summary: Perhaps you don't need an army. You just need one person that can get close enough to Negan to take him out. One person that neither him or his precious Saviours will see coming. Rebecca Miller is willing to take on the challenge. Whatever means necessary.





	1. One woman army

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This chapter will be quite brief, as it is intended to be a bit of a taste of what is to come. I do apologize for any spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

"We need to end this, right **_now_** ", Rick growled. He paced back and forth, his breathing rapid and uncontrollable. His heavy strides sent echoes through the room as the entire group stood silent. Drawing your eyes to the window, you watched as the sun set beyond the walls of Alexandria.   
  
Rick had called for a group meeting in response to last night's brutal attack. You had been fortunate enough to be outside of the walls at the time of the ambush - gathering supplies in a nearby village. As the gates of Alexandria opened in front of you, you were met by the devastating aftermaths of Negan's Saviours. In your brief time with the group, you had never actually been present for their collection of Alexandria's supplies. Judging by the wreckage they seemed to leave behind, you could only count yourself lucky.   
  
"We need to end **him**. Once and for all"  
  
"We will", Michonne grasped Rick's hand as she found his side. Her hand reached for his cheek, brushing her thumb softly across his granite stubble. His eyes met hers, and seemed to soften immediately. Though the moment seemed rather intimate, you could not bring yourself to look away. Crossing your arms over your chest, you tried to ignore the sudden heat rushing to your cheeks.   
  
The Saviours might have came to Alexandria to collect half of the supplies, however you had learned they left with so much more.   
  
_'You're not going to believe what we just found', one of the Saviours walked towards the trucks, dragging Daryl forcefully by the front of his shirt. He tossed him violently onto the ground in front of Rick and one of the lieutenants._  
  
_'My my my. What have you been hiding from us, Rick?', Simon grinned maliciously - clearly taking pleasure in their most recent find. He leaned towards Rick, the grip on his shoulder tightening as his grin grew wider._  
  
_'I **can't wait** to show Negan what you've been hiding away', he said. Turning towards the trucks, he whistled and motioned for Daryl to be put in the back. _  
  
_'Load him up boys, let's go home'_  
  
The loss of Daryl seemed to send shockwaves through the entire group, and cause Rick to go over the edge entirely. He was hellbent on taking down Negan and his Saviours, an agenda you would happily stand behind. After all, you owed Daryl everything.   
  
You had been tracking a rabbit for what seemed like hours through the thick forest. As you moved in for the kill, an arrow landed in it's body instead of your knife. As you turned around, you came face to face with the crossbow wielding man. Raising your knife in defense, you were ready to fight him for the rabbit - though luckily it never came to that. ' _All yours_ ', he mumbled. You raised an eyebrow in confusion, lowering your knife. He pulled the arrow from it's limp body before handing it to you.   
  
You had been tracking a rabbit for what seemed like hours through the thick forest. As you moved in for the kill with your knife raised - an arrow landed in it's furry body. You turned around swiftly, coming face to face with the crossbow wielding man. Raising your knife in defense, you were ready to fight him for the meal - though luckily it never came to that. ' _It's all yours_ ', he mumbled. You raised an eyebrow in confusion, lowering your knife slowly. He pulled the arrow from the limp body before handing it to you. Were you supposed to say 'thank you'?   
  
"How do you propose we do that?", Morgan's stern voice brought you back from your own thoughts. He was stood in the far corner of the room, clutching on to his wooden cane. His voice seemed to be one of reason with the group.   
  
"The kingdom has already spoken, they are not prepared to fight with us"  
  
"The Hilltop stands with you", Paul spoke - taking a step further into the room. "We will fight"  
  
Paul - or Jesus, as you refused to call him - had visited with Alexandria quite frequently these past few weeks. He seemed to move between both groups with no trouble, careful never to draw any unnecessary attention to himself. Part of you had questioned wether or not his visits were to your benefit, as he seemed to devote a lot of his time at Alexandria to you. Mentally shaking your head, you convinced yourself it was all down to the upcoming war.   
  
"Then we will go to war without the Kingdom", Rick spoke. "Army or no army, this ends _right here right now_ "  
  
"Perhaps we don't need an army", you mumbled nearly inaudibly.   
  
The room fell silent as all eyes were suddenly fixed on you. It had only been a fleeting thought - though surely they must have at least considered it?  
  
"What exactly do you propose?", Rick scanned you over as though it was the first time he laid eyes on you.   
  
Not only did Negan have the numbers, he also had what seemed to be an impenetrable fortress. With walkers guarding the iron fences, it would be more or less impossible for anyone to break in. And even if it was possible, you would still have to face his band of merry men. Their brutality only to be matched by the man himself. Wielding a baseball bat with a barbed wire - it seemed his name alone could send cause people to shiver.   
  
"Isn't it obvious?" you spoke - scanning the room for a reaction that never came. Carl furrowed his brows, looking more like his father for each day that went. Paul seemed to be the only one catching your trail of thought, shaking his head in a silent warning.   
  
The stories spoken about Negan were brutal, yes. There was no denying that. But everyone seemed to forget he was just a man. He might be barbaric, ruthless and merciless - but he was _just a man_. Men could be manipulated, even before the apocalypse.   
  
"You don't need an army to take out Negan. Just one person that can get close enough to take him out"  
  
Silence fell once again as everyone seemed to processed your words.   
  
"How? He would see any of us coming from a mile away", Morgan argued.   
  
For better or worse, the Saviours had never laid eyes on you. Negan did not even know you existed. Surely this could work as our advantage? Negan needed to be taken out, that much you knew. You could not stand by and let him terrorize, torture or kill the people you had grown to care for. Though you knew you would be walking into the lion's den, you knew this is what needed to be done.   
  
"Any of you, yes", you turned to face Rick - his face still one of confusion. "But he won't see **me** coming"


	2. Deer in headlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca leaves Alexandria behind to find Negan and his Saviours. Unfortunately for her, he finds her first.

_Pacing down the steps from Rick's house, you placed the handgun he had given you into your holster. "You **sure** about this, Becca?", Rick asked as he walked beside you. Ever since the group meeting days ago, he kept trying to convince you to change your mind - giving you plenty of opportunities to back out from this insanity. It was clear he was having an internal struggle, debating himself whether or not to actually let you leave. _  
  
_"We both know this is our best option", you argued as you both headed towards the gates of Alexandria._  
  
_Carl was waiting for you, holding out a medium-sized backpack._  
  
_"Here", he mumbled before handing it to you. "There are a few bottles of water, some ammo, and food"_  
  
_"Thanks, kid", Carl pulled you in for a hug - his grip on you tightening to the point of cutting off your air supply. You closed your eyes briefly, savoring the moment._  
  
_If you were being completely honest with yourself - you had doubts. After the meeting, Paul had more or less told you that you were certifiably insane. Could you blame him? This **was** insane. You were about to walk into the Sanctuary, with absolutely no back-up or option B. _  
  
_"I have to ask", Rick placed both hands on his hips, his gaze meeting yours as you threw the backpack over your shoulder. "Why risk your life for us?"_  
  
_You bit your lip hesitantly, contemplating his words. Why? You scanned over the many buildings of Alexandria, the white picket fences and people walking carelessly through the streets. Your eyes landed on Rick's porch, where Michonne was sat with Judith on her lap._  
  
_"Because it's the right thing to do", you said - with absolute certainty._  
  
  
\-------  
  
  
Becca pulled the handgun from her waistband, knocking the butt on the large glass door in front her. One mississippi, two mississippi, three mississippi... Suddenly large hands appeared out of the dark shadows, clawing greedily at the glass as heavy moans called out for her. She counted four walkers, all focused on her as their bodies pressed against the glass. "For fuck's sake..", she muttered - placing the gun back in the holster. Bending down she pulled a knife from her boot. The sound of a gunshot would only draw more walkers. Standing back up, she took a deep breath to steady herself before opening the door. The dead stumbled outwards, growling as their arms reached desperately for her. With a swift movement, she buried her knife in the skull of the first walker, it's body falling to the cold ground instantly. Whirling around she made a quick job of the remaining ones. Gore had splattered across her camouflage print jacket. Cursing inwardly, Becca dried the blood of her knife as she gazed towards the entrance to the apartment complex. Though she was quite certain there would be no more walkers, she refused to take any chances. Raising her knife in front of her chest, she entered the building with cautious steps. The numbing silence sent her nerves on edge as she started moving up the stairs.   
  
Exhaustion seemed to grab a hold of her body as the hallway became blurry. It had been several days since she left Alexandria on the search for the Sanctuary, and she had yet to find anywhere to put her head down for a few hours. Once she reached the fourth floor she found a half-open door, which squeaked terribly as she opened it. She stepped further into the apartment, scanning it over for any walkers.   
  
Once she felt confident she was alone, she lowered her knife and pushed the door shut behind her. Sighing, she opened the door to what appeared to be the bedroom. The room was illuminated by the setting sun which shined through the tall window. Becca closed the door behind her and moved towards the double bed. She pulled the handgun from the holster and placed it on the nightstand before she allowed herself to fall face first down on the mattress. "Fuck **yes** ", she groaned face down in the sheets. _Just a few hours_ , she thought to herself as she allowed herself to drift into unconsciousness.   
  
  
The sound of heavy steps outside the bedroom brought you back to consciousness. "I'll check this one", a muffled man's voice called out as the front door to the apartment squeaked. Instinctively, you grabbed the gun from the nightstand and stood up from the bed. With hasty steps you moved over to the bedroom door, biting your lip as you quietly turned the lock. The movement seemed to draw attention to yourself, as the footsteps suddenly stopped. You gulped, feeling the blood in your veins freeze. _Fuck_.   
  
The footsteps suddenly grew louder, as you backed away from the door until your back hit the windowsill. Without warning the doorknob was being shaken violently. "You in there? I won't hurt you sweetheart", the sound of his rough voice sent a shiver down your spine. "Come on _bitch,_ open up", he called out - cursing loudly as several footsteps approached. You turned around instantly, opening the window leading to the fire-escape. The sound seemed to give you away, as a boot came down on the door - causing the entire room to shake. You jumped out on the fire-escape, wasting no time as you started moving down the steps. The man continued kicking at the door, cursing loudly.  
  
Jumping down the last couple of steps of the fire-escape, your feet collided intensely with the cold ground beneath you - sending a shooting pain up your legs. Pale moonlight shone from the clear sky above, illuminating the alleyway enough for you to make a run for it. The cold evening air shocked your lungs as you inhaled deeply - forcing your way down the dim alleyway.   
  
_That was close, too fucking close_. You cursed internally as the grip on your backpack tightened. Once you made it to the end of the alleyway you allowed yourself to catch your breath. " _Fuc_ k", you mumbled as you bent over - trying to steady your breathing. Your mission had not even started, and you had already screwed up royally. You should have kept moving, but instead, you had given in to exhaustion.   
  
You rounded the corner of another building, stepping out onto the open streets.   
  
Without warning, full beams from multiple vehicles were turned on - causing you to come to a halt like a deer in headlights.   
  
For several moments you stood still, your limbs numb with fear as the color drained from your face.  
  
Several figures appeared in the darkness beyond the headlights, one of them stepping forward as wide shoulders swayed from side to side.   
  
"Damn", the man's husky voice sent electricity through your veins. "You are **_adorable_** ", he took several steps forward - swinging what appeared to be a bat in his hand. He was tall, with slicked-back hair and a salt and pepper beard. His leather jacket seemed to hug his broad shoulders perfectly.   
  
You held his gaze as his eyes scanned you in the most intimate way.   
  
"Excuse me, doll. I believe an introduction is in order", he chuckled - showing off his pearly whites.   
  
He raised the arm wielding the bat, forcing you to behold the barbed wire wrapped around it.   
  
"I'm Negan"  
  
You met his gaze, forcing yourself to look the devil in the eye for the first time.   
  
"I know"  



	3. The devil himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca successfully charms her way into an invitation to the Sanctuary.

"You hear that, boys?" Negan turns to his mean as he stretches his arms out triumphantly. "My reputation precedes me!"  
  
Some of his men let out a low chuckle, clearly amused by the way their fearless leader was playing with you shamelessly.   
  
You stood still, paralyzed to the spot as fear crippled your every muscle. Your basic survival instinct sending flooding your veins with adrenaline, urging you to turn around and make a run for it. Or better yet, place a bullet between those hazel eyes of his. To end the mission before it even began.   
  
Slowly raising your left hand behind your back, your fingers slid over the handle of the gun as your eyes were fixed on Negan's back.   
  
The movement did not go unnoticed, as one of Negan's men advanced on you with a crossbow aimed at your head. Not just any crossbow either; _Daryl's._    
  
The man's eyes narrowed, his teeth clenched together. "I wouldn't do that if I was you", he mumbled. His chin-length hair was tucked behind his ears, revealing a painful red scar along the side of his face. A sudden sickening sensation went throughout your body, as you realized the man standing in front of you must be none other than Dwight - one of Negan's many lieutenants. Carl had forwarned you of Negan's preferred method of punishment - evidence to his lack of mercy for **_anyone_** who stepped out of line.   
  
Reluctantly, you raised both hands in a gesture of surrender.   
  
"Well fuck me, doll", Negan threw his head and started laughing. "At least tell me your name before you try to fucking kill me", his long strides brought him close enough for you to smell the leather from his jacket. The man easily towered over you, causing you look up to meet his compelling gaze. Negan was handsome, and _oh man_ did he know it. His whole demeanor reeked with confidence and certainty.   
  
"Becca", you answered - willing your voice to be as steady as you were capable of.  
  
" _Becca_ ", Negan repeated. The name seemed to roll off his tongue in the most intimate way, causing goosebumps to rise on your pale skin.   
  
"So tell me, Becca" he begins, circling around you like a shark would in water. "What exactly have you heard of me?"  
  
Lowering your gaze, you tried to pick your words carefully - knowing all too well that any insult could result in a close and personal encounter with Lucille.   
  
You flashed a half-smile, lifting your gaze again as Negan positioned himself in front of you.  
  
"The stories vary-", you began - taking a confident stride forward until you were chest to chest with Negan. The motion caught the attention of his Saviours, as they advanced on you - only to come to a sudden halt as Negan raised his leather-gloved hand to warn them off. _Fucking guard-dogs_.   
  
His gaze bore into yours as you tucked a strand of auburn hair behind your ear.   
  
"Some believe you're the leader we've all been waiting for", you pace along Negan's side, circling around him as his eyes follow your every move. "-Re-building a society where people can not only survive, but thrive. As long as you're willing to put your head down and work for it-", you focused on putting one foot in front of the other, desperately trying to mimic his confidence.   
  
You came to a halt, placing yourself between Negan and his men as all eyes focused on you and only you.   
  
"Some believe you're the devil", you crossed your arms over your chest, desperately trying to ignore the pressure building up. "-Taking supplies from the weak, leaving nothing but destruction in your path. That's how I knew who you were", you nodded towards his barbed-wire bat. " _Lucille_ , the vampire bat".   
  
Silence. Utter silence.  
  
Fuck.   
  
_Fucking goddamn. Had you said too much?_  
  
You let your arms fall to your side, awaiting his reaction.   
  
"So, which one am I?", Negan twirled Lucille in his hand.   
  
"I'm not sure", you mumbled.   
  
His eyes seemed to gleam in the darkness, dripping with lust as his eyes held you in place.   
  
A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he enclosed the space between you. His peppermint breath on your face feeling oddly refreshing and terrifying at the same time.   
  
Suddenly his gloved hand came up under your chin, forcing you to meet his gaze.   
  
"Why don't you come with me to the Sanctuary, and I'll show you whether I'm the leader or the **fucking devil himself** " 


End file.
